


I'll walk with you

by donnawanderedoff



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Raquel is there to comfort him, Sergio can't sleep because of the heist, Series 3, Soft Kisses, soft sergio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-10-01 16:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnawanderedoff/pseuds/donnawanderedoff
Summary: When Raquel wakes up alone in their bed, she goes to search for Sergio.“Couldn’t sleep?”Sergio gives her a small nod as he leans back against her and momentarily puts the notepad down on the table.“Nightmare?” She asks, her voice soft while slipping her fingers through his hair, gently caressing him.That earns her another nod and not for the first time Raquel wishes she could make them go away or that she would be able to do more than simply console him after the fact





	I'll walk with you

**Author's Note:**

> I told you guys that you weren't going to have to wait too long for a new story :) This sets place during Series 3. 
> 
> P.S. a tip for you guys, listen to Janelle Kroll's Walk with you while reading this. I used the song as inspiration for the title

When Raquel wakes up in the middle of the night, she instinctively turns around only to find the right side of the bed - where Sergio fell asleep earlier - empty. Eyes still unfocused from sleep, she reaches out and finds the mattress cold to the touch which isn’t too strange, since Sergio did have the habit of waking up during the night - either from a nightmare about his brother’s death or panicking about the heist - especially since they were rapidly approaching the date of when they would move into action. 

After a quick glance towards the alarm clock - which reads 3 am - Raquel flings her legs over the edge of the bed while wrapping a blanket around her shoulders since the monastery could get quite chilly. She then starts to make her way towards the little sitting area where Sergio usually sat when he couldn’t sleep or when he needed to clear his head. 

Sure enough, as she pushes the door further open, there he was, sitting in front of the fire, the small table littered with pages and pages of notes while he was vigorously scribbling in his little notepad. A soft smile gracing her face, Raquel crosses the short distance between them before settling down on the side of the chair he’s sitting in. At the sensation of her side brushing against his arm, Sergio immediately looks up - and from his startled look it was obvious that he had been too focused on his notes to hear her enter - but his face relaxes when he notices that it’s her and he gives her a small yet tired smile. His eyes are slightly glazed over - both from the lack of sleep and staring at pages of paper in the dim light - his hair is ruffled and the top buttons of his pajama shirt are incorrectly buttoned. 

And yet he still looked endearing and Raquel feels her heart swell with love for him. 

“Couldn’t sleep?” 

Sergio gives her a small nod as he leans back against her and momentarily puts the notepad down on the table. 

“Nightmare?” She asks, her voice soft while slipping her fingers through his hair, gently caressing him. 

That earns her another nod and not for the first time Raquel wishes she could make them go away or that she would be able to do more than simply console him after the fact.

“Andrés?” 

Sergio shakes his head. “No, not this time. This time it was about the heist. Something happened, something for which I didn't have a solution since I hadn’t seen it as a possibility and due to my failure -,” he stops, his breathing ragged, “People got hurt, people even died Raquel. I couldn’t protect everyone, I couldn’t protect _ you _ ,” he ends, his voice breaking at the end and she could feel him trembling where his body was pressed against her. “And I refuse to let that happen so I just _ had _ to come down and go over everything again. To make sure I haven’t forgotten a single thing. Or that I had taken every possible variable into consideration, each with their own contingency plan. Because this can’t go wrong, it simply can’t,” he ends with a determined look on his face, a look which was a perfect mixture of both Sergio and _ el profesor. _

Pressing a kiss against his cheek, Raquel says, “I know that you want this plan to go smoothly _mi amor,_ but we’ve been over it together countless times. You know it by heart, we’ve made sure that there weren’t any loopholes or room for mistakes.”

“It’s still too soon, it isn’t perfect yet,” Sergio declares. Which has been one of his recurring arguments and try as she might, Raquel hadn’t been able to entirely convince him that this was going to work, that they were going to be able to get Rio back. A part of her understood his hesitancy. It had, after all, taking him years to construct the plan for the heist of the Royal Mint, he had studied everything and everyone in detail. But now with this plan he had only a couple of months to prepare, so his perfectionistic tendencies were in a constant battle with the group’s - especially Tokio’s and Rio’s - need for swiftness.“I need more time but I also realise that we can’t keep Rio in captive any longer. Who knows what they're doing to him right now.” 

“I know _ mi amor, _” Raquel replies soothingly while continuing to run her fingers through his hair. 

“But with everything that’s hanging on the line, I just couldn’t stay in bed anymore.” 

She hums in reply to his statement, “Be as it may, but even you need sleep. If we want this plan to succeed we’re going to need you to be in top shape, which means that sometimes you’re going to have to rest. Your body can’t continue to run on only adrenaline and food. It needs rest as well.” 

“I know, it’s just -“ Sergio starts but she’s quick to finish his sentence for him, “You needed to go over everything again, so you could put your mind at ease.” 

“Yes,” he admits softly.

“Alright, how about we go over it one more time together and then try to get some sleep?” Raquel proposes since she knows him well enough that if they didn't he’d simply toss and turn in bed and be unable to fall asleep again. 

“Oh no, you don’t have to stay up with me _ mi novia. _You should go to bed. I’ll be there shortly, I promise,” he replies while pressing a kiss against the palm of her hand. 

“Sergio,” she says, “When I said that I was with _ you, _I meant it. You’re not alone in this. I’m going to be here with you -and by your side - every step of the way.” 

The look he gives her is filled with both adoration and disbelief. As if he still couldn’t believe that she was actually with him, that she’d left her previous life for _ him _, even after being together for over a year now. And honestly, it broke her heart that he felt unworthy of her love at times. Which was something they both shared. She sometimes did wonder what he saw in her but they both had been mending during their time spent in Palawan.

“Okay then,” he whispers after a minute before tugging on her hand and pulling her into his lap, eliciting a raised eyebrow from her. 

“What? Now you’re closer to the fire. I wouldn’t want you to catch a cold,” he explains in a serious manner but Raquel can spot a glint in his eyes.

“Hmm,” she murmurs, “Very smooth _ profesor. _”

He throws her a smirk before wrapping his arms around her and picking the notepad back up. 

Together they go over every little detail, every variable, Sergio occasionally adding a note or Raquel making a remark on a certain aspect of the plan. When finished, she puts the notepad on the table before gathering all of the papers and rising from her position on his lap and holding her hand out. 

“Come on, time for bed,” she says with a smile as Sergio grips her hand and gets up as well. But instead of moving towards the door as she had expected him to do he tugs her forward - careful of the papers in her hands - and presses a soft kiss against her lips before hugging her.

She smiles into his embrace and wraps one of her arms around his neck while resting her head against his chest. 

“Thank you,” Sergio whispers into her hair, causing her to tilt her head back, giving him a confused look.

“For what?”

“For not leaving when all of _this_ started again,” he explains, “And understanding me.” 

She stands on her tiptoes and kisses him again.

“Don’t you know? You’re stuck with me,” she breathes against his lips as she settles back down on the ground.

“Oh really? Lucky me,” he replies. 

“And don’t you forget it,” she smirks and he smiles back before turning serious again. 

“Raquel I just want you to know that I - I mean you are -,” he starts to stammer, “In all of my life, I have never felt like this before, I never thought I _ could _ feel like this. You make me feel so _ alive _. Like I could do anything with you by my side and I want you to know that I cherish every single second that we spent together and that the last year with you, Paula and your mother has been the most wonderful time of my life,” Sergio confesses as he brushes a lock of hair from her face. 

At his declaration, Raquel feels tears well up and she feels an intense wave of adoration and love for this man standing in front of her. Not trusting her voice she pulls his head down and kisses him, hoping that she can convey the depth of her emotions by kissing him and by the way he pulls her even closer, she knows that he understands. 

When she absolutely has to breathe, she breaks the kiss and gives him a teary smile, “Come on, let’s go back to bed.” 

“Alright,” he agrees with a final brush of his lips against hers. 

With her arm wrapped around his waist, they make their way back to their bedroom, walking quietly since they didn’t want to wake up the rest of their group. They quickly slip out of their shoes and between the sheets where Raquel immediately curls against Sergio’s side with her head resting against her usual spot - the space between his shoulder and neck - and one leg draped across his. 

“Goodnight,” she whispers. 

“Night _ mi novia _,” she murmurs back as he presses a kiss to the top of her head.

And with his arms wrapped around Raquel, sleep comes easy to Sergio. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and/or kudos are much appreciated


End file.
